A portable game system is configured to be supported by an electric conduction apparatus called a cradle such as that disclosed in JP 2017-85743A, for example. This cradle has a connector protruding upward, and power is supplied by inserting this connector into a connector insertion portion formed in a lower surface of the game system.
JP 2017-85743A is an example of related art.